Just Be Friends
by Marisa-sama
Summary: Why?Did I not love him enough? No…I love him more than my life itself! Did he not see that?" This is what happens when you are listening to Vocaloid and you suddenly get a idea. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Hi!!! Well I think I officially became a USxUK fangirl! I realized after reading some fanfiction about them and a few doujinshis…oh well now I am completely in love with the pairing!

Arthur: Another crazy fangirl…

Marisa: Hey! Don't call me crazy! You and Alfred are one of the most popular pairings out there in the Hetalia fandom!

Alfred: We are? I thought that was Ludwig and Feliciano.

Marisa: You guys are in the top 3 then! Anyways I don't own Hetalia they belong to their rightful owner. On with the story!

* * *

**Just be friends**

_Why?_

The American sat alone in his living room with a cup of coffee in his hand. It was already 9:00pm and he had not moved from his spot since he arrived home, which was at 7:00pm.

_Did I not love him enough? No…I love him more than my life itself! Did he not see that?_

~~~~*~~~~

_He had recently come home from a visit to his boyfriend's house. He went, as always, happy and excited to spend time with his lover. Heck! He even decided to buy him a bouquet of roses which were now being held tightly in his hands. _

"_Arthur! Open up!" he yelled as he pounded the door. He already rang the doorbell twice so now he was just losing his patience. He was relieved when he heard a 'click' in the door and a boy with blonde hair and green eyes came out. The American smiled and didn't hesitate on hugging his boyfriend and giving him a kiss. "That's strange? He's not responding..." he thought as Arthur broke the kiss. "Who are those for?" Arthur asked as he eyed the roses._

"_Who do you think?" Alfred said as he handed them to him. Again a strange moment came as Alfred saw a tint of sadness and regret in his Arthur's eyes. He waved the feeling off and stepped inside. The Brit closed the door, "Hey Alfred, I wanted to talk to you about something…" Arthur started as walked over to him. "What is it?" Alfred asked as he embraced him once again. "Well about our relationship…" Arthur started but was silenced by a pair of lips against his own. Alfred pulled away and started kissing his neck, "Our relationship?" he said in between kisses as he traveled further. Arthur tried to contain a moan but couldn't help it. "W-Well I think we should stop…" he whispered as he tried to get away from the American. Alfred stopped kissing his shoulder blade and looked up. "S-Stop? What do you mean stop!" he asked confused as he grabbed Arthur by the shoulders. "Alfred this is not going to work! How do I_ _know that one day you will get bored of me and leave me just like you did before?" Arthur yelled as he looked at him._

~~~~*~~~~

Alfred snapped out of his recent memory to think about Arthur's words. "_He actually thought that I would get bored of him? How can he think that? Every single day I told him I loved him! Since that day I confessed my love for him I have not stopped telling him that!_" Alfred thought angrily as he stared at the picture frame in front of him. The picture had him and Arthur smiling with ice-cream in each of their hands. Alfred smiled. This was one of the many memories he had with Arthur that he cherished the most.

"_How do I_ _know that one day you will get bored of me and leave me just like you did before?"_

Alfred flinched as he heard that phrase be replayed over in his mind and he let himself be engulfed in the memory of his recent break up.

~~~~*~~~~

"_Get bored of you? What are you talking about?" Alfred said as he tried to hold Arthur closer. "I thought of this a long time ago Alfred, it's not going to work! You and I are completely different! Let's just be friends don't you think?" Arthur said as he smiled a weak smile. Alfred could hear his heart break in two and how each piece was being stomped on as he tried to make something out of the situation. "Arthur, why do you want to do this? Haven't I told you before I love...."_

"_STOP!" _

_Alfred got quiet as he stared at the man. "Don't say it! Please Alfred, don't make this harder than it is! Why can't we just be friends?" Arthur yelled as he rubbed his eyes. Alfred wanted to hug him but he knew it would make it worse. He walked over to the door and stood in front of it. "Goodbye England" he said as he opened the door and left. "Goodbye America…" Arthur said whispered as he closed the door. As soon as Alfred left, Arthur broke down in tears as he realized that he destroyed the only happiness in his life. _

~~~~*~~~~

"_Why?"_

The question once again popped into his mind as he stood up. "_No…I can't let it end like this! I love him! Hasn't he realized I can't live without him, ever since the revolution I have felt guilty! Even though I don't regret what I did!" _He thought as he walked to his closet and grabbed his bomber jacket. "_I won't let it end this way! I can't stand the fact that he could go out with anyone else!" _

He went straight to the airport and bought a ticket to where his lover was. He loved Arthur too much to just be friends, because Arthur was his life and if he lost Arthur then he might as well kill himself right now.

* * *

So….what do you think! I tried my best so don't kill me! My first try at USxUK angst fan fiction so give the beginner here a chance, okay? Well, please review and let me know if I should probably do something like a sequel or another chapter that could be from Arthur's point of view. I don't know though…if somebody wants to do a sequel for this then go ahead…this story took me at least a good hour and 45 minutes my brain is burned down completely from the angst.

Arthur: Whatever you just wanted a sad story for this fandom.

Marisa: Yes, do you have a problem with that?*grabs Russia and hides behind him*

Russia: Da?

Arthur: N-No of course not miss! Go right ahead!

Marisa: *Still hiding behind Russia* Okay! Please review, right Arthur?

Arthur: If any of you fan girls care about me then PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

.Goodness. I have so many people saying that they want a sequel! I even have my school friends drawing fanart of their favorite scenes! (Even though they don't have a Deviant Art account) So I have decided to complete it

Alfred: *singing* ~_Baby come back! Baby come back to me! ~_

Arthur: What is he doing?

Marisa: He's been singing that all day…

Alfred: Marisa-sama owns NOTHING!!!!

Marisa-sama: On with the story!

* * *

Calls, text-messages, what had he not tried to get a hold of Arthur! _"Dang it Arthur! Answer your stupid phone!" _Alfred thought as he tried dialing his number again. Of course again he got the answering machine, Alfred snapped his phone shut and slumped in the airplane seat. "Arthur…what are you doing right now?" Alfred whispered as he heard the plane engine go on.

~~~~*~~~~

"Stupid feelings" *glug* "Stupid relationship" *glug* "Stupid LOVE!" Arthur said as he chugged down his 4th bottle of whisky. The only thing that kept his mind from Alfred was the burning feeling in his throat. "I went over this yesterday and this morning, why the hell can I get that git out of my mind!" Arthur said to the empty air.

"Arthur?" he heard a small voice appear behind him. He turned around and saw a small fairy floating behind him. "Nadia?" Arthur said as he looked at his small friend. "You love him so much…why did you do this?" the small blue fairy said as she sat on his shoulder and looked up at him. "Nadia you wouldn't understand me and him are so different it's like you and Scaris" Arthur said as he grabbed another bottle.

Nadia pouted, "Scaris is a fire nymph I am a water nymph don't you dare compare that to what's going on!" Nadia said as she floated around his head, "Arthur, he loves you! Things like that happen in life! Don't just walk away just because you're scared!" Nadia screamed as she left the room.

"Nadia…I'm just scared he will leave me" he whispered as he took another drink of the whiskey.

~~~~*~~~~

Alfred was standing behind the Brit's doors holding a book in his hands. "I brought this just in case something got ugly" he said as he looked at the door. "_Arthur if you don't appreciate this then I am just gonna kiss you right there and then!" _Alfred thought as he knocked on the door.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"Who the bloody hell is out there!" Arthur yelled as he went to the door. He looked out the window and nearly choked. "Alfred! What is he doing here?" he said as his back hit the door. "I'll just see what he wants and then tell him to leave if he says something stupid…yeah it's not like I care what that idiot has to say or something like that…" he whispered as he opened the door. The sight that greeted him was, well, unexpected. Alfred was kneeling with a book in hand and looking at Arthur with a sad look that reflected from hi glasses.

"Alfred what the hell are you…" he said put was stopped when Alfred started speaking.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art lovelier and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date"

"You're kidding…" Arthur said as he took a step back, "he is not reciting that is he?"

"Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimmed;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance or nature's changing course untrimmed;

But thy eternal summer shall not fade

Nor lose possession of that fair thou owes;

Nor shall Death brag thou wander's in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou grows:

So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,

So long lives this and this gives life to thee."

Alfred finished and stood up. He grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and hugged him, "I love you, nothing in the world is going to change that… not the revolution or me separating from you will ever change that and I'll do anything that you want just please don't end this!" he said as he hugged him tighter. Arthur was trying to still recover from the fact that Alfred just recited Shakespeare's 18th love sonnet, but stopped when he heard the 3 little words.

"A-Alfred" Arthur whimpered, "I-I I love you too… I was just scared that you might leave me so…" he started but Alfred caught his lips and gave him a kiss. "Then stop being scared and just trust me! I promise you I will stay by your side until the die one of us dies!" he whispered in his ear as he gave it a small nibble. Arthur shuddered but let himself get lost in the feeling as he hugged Alfred closer, Alfred smiled and stepped back, "Since you're enjoying this then can you stop having this stupid feelings and came back to me?" Alfred said as he smiled and looked at his eyes waiting for his answer.

Arthur wanted to say 'yes' so badly but he hesitated. "_Don't just walk away just because you're scared" _he heard Nadia's voice in his head as he looked at Alfred's blue eyes. "How can I walk away from you, you git" he whispered as he threw himself on Alfred and kissed harshly, Alfred was surprised but quickly returned it trying to show his feelings through this kiss. They broke away and looked at each other, "You're my life Arthur never forget that." Alfred said as he looked at his lover, "Yeah sure whatever you say, Hero…" Arthur said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Do you want to come in?" Arthur said as he pointed to his house and looked at Alfred.

Alfred smiled and picked up Arthur bridal style, "P-Put me down you git! People might see!" Arthur screamed as he grabbed Alfred's neck. "Oh no, you're mine tonight, you're going to pay for what you made me feel this day." Alfred said bluntly as he walked in the house. "W-WHAT!" Arthur yelled as he tried to wriggle from his boyfriend's grasp. After a few tries he just gave up and let himself be taken away from his lover nervous yet excited what will happen after they reached his room.

* * *

And you're imagination can run wild after that…so don't ask me what happened.

Arthur: I don't even want to know what is going to happen.

Alfred: Well I know *picks up Arthur and walks away*

Arthur: PUT ME DOWN YOU GIT!!!! MARISA HELP ME!!!

Marisa: Have fun! *waves them off* well I hope you like the sequel my brain hurts from this so please review!!!! This is your Christmas present from me to everyone!!!!!!!!! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!!


	3. Please Read!

Hi! This is not a chapter but it's an SOS message. I am going to write a fic and I need your questions about the USxUK pairing! I'll have Arthur and Alfred answer them of course and you could also ask other countries what they think of their relationship! So please if you have the time just send me some questions you might have about the pairing and if I can get at least 10 to 20 questions I will be able to write my fic!!!!! Thanks a lot for this!!!!! I hope everybody can help me! Either that or I am going to think of my own high-school fic for Gakuen Hetalia! If you have any ideas for that then bring them to me!! Thank you again!!!!!

Lots of Love

Marisa-sama!

Arthur: What if nobody gives you any questions?

Marisa: *Sniffle* A-Arthur you hate me don't you! *starts to cry*

Arthur: Marisa-sama? Oh crap…I don't hate you…just don't cry!

Marisa: *Whimper* Fine….I still hope I get some questions though!

Alfred: You'll get some don't worry!

Marisa: *Hugs Alfred* WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE THIS ARTHUR!

Arthur: Are you going to keep crying?

Marisa: Not if you tell them to bring me some questions!

Arthur: WHAT? To humiliate myself even more! No thank you!

Marisa: But they will do anything you tell them too!!!

Arthur: FINE! Please just send her some questions!!! Happy now??  
Marisa: *Hugs him* I love you for this!

Arthur: Whatever……………….

Marisa and Alfred: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
